U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,407 describes the use of specific surface sensitive diode laser structures in chemical and biological analysis. In as aspect of that patent the interaction between the laser sensor and the material being sensed is based on the absorption of the material within the effective laser cavity at the surface of the laser. In the present invention, any diode laser may be employed to provide a sensitive chemical or biological detector.